The purpose of theis project is : to relate the side differences in the morphology of the human temporal lobes to individual differences in psycholoychological functions asymmetrically related to processes in the temporal area, and to determine the microscopic characteristics underlying the gross morphological differences that distinguish the two temporal lobes of the human brain.